Strawberry Shortcake: Characters
Hello, welcome to the character page. Here you will find a detailed list of every character known in the series! Those who appear often will have links you can go to for complete profiles. Please do not add random or "fan-made" to these pages. We only want the accurate, best information here. Contentshide Main Characters Strawberry Shortcake Blueberry Muffin Orange Blossom Lemon Meringue Raspberry Torte Plum Pudding Cherry Jam Huckleberry Pie Sweet and Sour Key Lime Martini Other Characters Mr. Longface The Berrykins Princess Berrykin Kadiebug and Sadiebug Jadeybug Berrykin Bloom Berrykin Bill Berrykin Bruce Berrykin Ed and Berrykin Earl Main CharactersEdit Strawberry-Shortcake-and-friends-and-a-NEW-friend-strawberry-shortcake-23877803-1332-402 Season 2 Characters (since Cherry and Key Lime's debut on the show). Strawberry ShortcakeEdit The main character of the series, Strawberry is a new resident of Berry Bitty City at the start of the series and quickly befriends the others. She has two pets: a kitten named Custard and a puppy named Pupcake. Blueberry MuffinEdit Blueberry muffin is the librarian of the town, who owns and reads many books, ranging from cookbooks to dictionaries. She is also the only one who can translate the long or overly-fancy words used by Mr. Longface. She has a puppy named Scouty. Orange BlossomEdit Orange Blossom is a General Store worker who sells many random things! Even multiple different orange, sparkly items like laundry soap to a vase! She's very nice and caring and is rarely ever selfish. She has a puppy named Marmalade. She is mostly a very bi-ethnizied girl. Lemon MeringueEdit The energetic Blond who runs the Salon in Berry Bitty City. Often creating new inventions to help her but realizes with the help of her friends that while they're nice, the reason they keep coming is to be with her. Very talented with a pair of scissors. She has a puppy named Henna Raspberry TorteEdit The adorable fashionista who is very creative and kind to others. She puts them before herself and will overwork if she has to, in order to succeed. She usually makes the special dresses worn by the others. However, she does have a competitive streak with Lemon. She has a puppy named Chiffon. Plum PuddingEdit The silly, friendly dancer. She tends to be very concerned for the others, but has a stubborn streak also and if she feels she is right then she will stand by it. Plum is a very hard worker who gives everything 110%. She has a puppy named Pitterpatch. Cherry JamEdit A popular singer coming to Berry Bitty City in search of friends accepting her for who she really is, she befriends the others and decides to stay in Berry Bitty City for a while. She has a puppy named Cinnapup. Huckleberry PieEdit The only male character so far. At first, Huckleberry tried to befriend others by telling that he is good or it's his favorite. At the end, he promised to be true. He has a puppy named Tom Tom. Sweet and SourEdit Twin girls who help Strawberry with her baked goods at her café. Key Lime MartiniEdit She is a New Character who Helps Her Friends To Get Lucky On ST. Patrick's Day. Other CharactersEdit Mr. LongfaceEdit Long face Mr. Long Face A caterpillar who works at a mini golf course. He uses overly big and fancy words, often confusing others until translated. He is also seen running and cleaning the Berry Bitty Cafe when Strawberry is away. The BerrykinsEdit Cute little residents of the Berry Bitty City. They resemble strawberries and while much smaller then the girls, range from being a babies age to an old person. They do not grow in size and come in many colors. Usually they are seen Harvesting Glimmerberries. Princess BerrykinEdit The Princess of the Berrykins and perhaps one of the only females. She looks mostly like them but wears a crown and carries a special wand. She is very polite and friendly. Kadiebug and SadiebugEdit Two little lady bug twins who often bicker and argue over who is the best or right. This usually causes problems for those around them. They can be rude and somewhat mean when they don't get their way. Relatives of Jadeybug. JadeybugEdit One of the mail people who live in Berry Bitty City. She is the older relative of the twin lady bugs and is Jadeybug Jadeybug talking to Strawberry usually seen wearing her mail hat or carrying letters. Berrykin BloomEdit An older berrykin in charge of plants like fruit and vegetables. Berrykin BillEdit A Berrykin builder who is in charge of making things. Berrykin Bruce Edit A Berrykin mechanic who is in charge of installing and fixing mechanical objects. Berrykin Ed and Berrykin Earl Edit A pair of berrykin mechanics and builders. Category:The Wonder Pets Lineup Category:The Pets Lineup Category:Air Dates for Animation